


Geebung

by Etherea



Series: We were steel to stand it [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Shenanigans, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherea/pseuds/Etherea
Summary: Roach does a shenanigan.
Series: We were steel to stand it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743775
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Geebung

  
Horses are, by and large, prey animals. They are not, as a rule, given over to acts of inventiveness. 

Which is part of the reason Geralt is, beneath his poorly concealed fury, so puzzled. Roach is a good horse. She isn’t the type to break out of her stall. Up until today, she had not struck him as the type to get herself into any sort of trouble except that which Geralt steered her towards. He had only stepped into the herbalist for a moment. He glares up at her. 

Ears flicking lazily back and forth, Roach lowers her head and pulls out another mouthful of straw, which she scatters with enthusiastic shakes of her head. A few more bites, and this inn will have a serious problem come the next rainy season. 

Geralt hisses at her to get down, trying not to think about exactly how she would obey that order. In his wildest drunken dreams, he has never imagined that he might need to coax his steed down from the apex of a steep-roofed mountain lodge. Surely even Vesemir had never had the foresight to train a horse in this manoeuvre. 

Roach lifts her tail and lets fall a generous heap of droppings onto the thatch.

It takes three wagons, countless ropes, and the better part of a day to get her down. The local mason’s knowledge of pulleys proves indispensable. Geralt doesn’t pay for his room, or his many drinks that night. Something about the experience has bonded them in a way that supercedes the villagers’ usual fear of witchers. Geralt drinks every flagon thrust at him, though unfortunately his memory of his _horse_ on the _roof_ remains all too clear when the morning comes. 

Some months later, Geralt hears a song titled "The Witcher On His High Horse" at a pub, and he knows it is Jaskier's doing. He makes a note to take it out of the bard in blood when they meet again. He makes the note again every time he catches himself humming the song. 

When he next runs into Eskel, and they are stabling their steeds, Geralt is wiring the stall door shut, and melting the wires together with an extremely focused Igni. His stoic brother remarks upon the extreme measures, and asks if he’s encountered poachers recently. A quiet, persistent interrogation continues, until Geralt explains over dinner. Eventually, Geralt grows weary of Eskel’s roaring laughter, pushes him off his bench, and stomps out to the stable to keep an eye on his sneaky steed. 

The melted wires are secure in the latch, but Roach isn’t in her stall. It turns out she can jump quite high from a standing start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to [this poem.](https://www.poetrylibrary.edu.au/poets/paterson-a-b-banjo/poems/the-geebung-polo-club-0001010)


End file.
